Black Dust Gang/Issue 2
This is Issue 2 released on 12th February 2016 Issue 2 - Hero in a Black Hood Part 1 - Who is This Man? Gretchen zoomed down towards college so she could start prepping her art stuff for her exams before they started. Little did she know was that a car was coming straight towards her, but she was focused on getting to her college but she needed to pay attention, she turned the corner as the car went into the wrong lane so they could get passed her but that led to it coming at full pelt towards her and due to Gretchen not pay attention she went to turn a corner the car was a couple feet from hitting her. Time slowed down as she knew that her dad would kill her if she died when suddenly a hooded man came charging into the road stopping the car with his fist causing the person inside to catapult out of thier car, hooded man jumped up grabbing the person from the car as Gretchen was just in awe at what this hooded man could do "Pay more attention to the people who are around you" the hooded man said in a Dark Brooding voice towards Gretchen as he placed the man down he said "and you should probably wear a seat belt otherwise you'll catapult out of your car again" the hooded man turned towards Gretchen and saw that she was okay and jumped away. "Who was that man" ''Gretchen thought then she remembered "''Oh no Dad's bike" ''she ran over to the bike to check if she didn't cause and serious damage she phoned 911 for the man from the car and drove off towards college because she didn't want to miss her exam. As she arrived she checked the time and had arrived 5 minuets before the exam started "Oh Shit" she said as she ran to her lesson so many things were rushing through her head "''Who was he and how was he able to do that?", "Don't be late" she couldn't tell anyone about the man because no one would believe her, so she decided to just focus on her exams that day. She finished her painting for that day it was a picture of the dark hooded man she grabbed her stuff and went towards her Art class' teacher "Sorry I was late this Mrs Jones I have finished off my painting for the day" she said to Mrs Jones "Gretchen just dont be late again I want you to have enough time as possible because I dont want to fail you, your an amazing artist" Gretchen smiled at what the teacher said and proceeded towards back towards her painting to see if she could do anything more and then she had another eureka moment and proceeded to paint again. 1 hour after to the events of the crash in a unknown location: The room was dimly lit and all viewable from the human eye was the light coming from a very high window, voices began echoing from the far side of the room "I told you to keep your abilities a secret you know what they would do if they found you" a voice deep but high enough to be considered feminine says to another figure in a hooded jacket. "Well what did you want me to do watch someone die when I knew I could help them" the hooded figure said in a deep voice "You know what happened to M when we didn't help him, I just dont want that to happen to anyone else" the deep voiced figure said as his voice cracked a bit at the end and he procceded to turn towards a silhouette of what seemed to be a door frame "Now if you excuse me I have art exam to attend" the hooded man said as he went out the exit. Part 2 - Art is a Form of Expression Gretchen was sitting down at her stool in front of her canvas that she had painting another picture she wanted to paint something different but the hooded man kept coming back into her head so she decided to paint another picture of him, this time of when he stopped the truck. Suddenly a person who had been told to finish for the day saw this painting and their eyes went wide "Hey.." Gretchen jumped at the voice turning around she saw a man clad in a denim ensemble that was covered in multiple different paints from maroon to baby blue. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you, my name's Steven I wanted to ask where you got the inspiration for this it looks amazing like you can picture yourself there" he chuckled "Oh seems like you have a smudge on your nose" Gretchen blushed she was caught off guard by his question and she quickly removed the smudge on her nose. "Hi Steven, my name is Gretchen, yeah I wasn't there but I watched a TV show that got cancelled a while back and decided to paint one of my favorite scenes" Gretchen said trying to cover up the fact that she did experience it but, it would probably make her sound stupid. "Oh that's nice mind if I watch" Steven asked Gretchen as he placed himself on the table behind her "I just really like the way that different people draw their art" Gretchen nodded before continuing with the painting. 2 hours passed and Gretchen began to leave the art room after she finished up with her painting waving goodbye to both the teacher and Steven and went towards the back exit of the College where she left her Dad's bike. As she was getting back onto the bike that she had nearly crashed earlier she heard a sound from behind her and she turned around to she where it had come from and it seemed it was the same man in the black hoodie that she saw earlier standing behind her. "You better have not told anyone about me" the hooded man said in the dark brooding voice that she had heard earlier, Gretchen scared by who she thought was the person who had saved her life earlier that day "Do you really think I would say anything, people would think I was insane if I told them about you" Gretchen said as she yelled at the hooded man. As the conversation between the two was going on Steven who was going to leave the building looked out the art class' window and spotted a hooded man near Gretchen and he knew exactly what was happening he walked behind the wall and grabbed a black hoodie from his bag and procced to put it on, then he opened a window and jumped down to the person who was impersonating him. "Hey buddy I believe you are pretending to be me and I believe that a crime" he said to the person who looked exactly like him apart from the face that had been blacked out, Steven know who it was and that person had telepathy so he sent a thought towards them "Y why are you doing this we agreed that if I chose this path you would leave people I saved alone". Steven then charged towards the other hooded man and proceeded to grab them and made a massive jump to get away from Gretchen during the "flight" in mid-air the mans face and body changed to that of a young female "Let go of me S" she said as he landed to the factory they were at earlier that day. Gretchen was standing there in amazement for roughly 10 minuets before she decided to head off, today had been a weird day for her. End of Issue 2